candyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cauldron
|-|Cauldron= }} |-|Manual= }} A cauldron is an item in Candy Box. It allows the player to create potions using candies and lollipops. It is accessible via a new tab once it is obtained from beating the Castle's stairs. Manual Provided with the Cauldron is a manual, which explains how to make various Potions and Items. They are: *Minor health potion *Major health potion *Invulnerability potion *Turtle potion *Cloning potion *G.M.O.O.H. potion *Superman potion *Magical seed *Magical jelly Potions Important to note is that, if you prefer making more than one potion at a time, simply multiply the ingredients: if the potion calls for 100 candies and you want ten potions, put 1,000 candies into the cauldron. However, this works slightly different for the G.M.O.O.H. potion. When entering the number of candies/lollipops, do not use commas even if the number is in the thousands. For example, enter 2000 instead of 2,000. 'Minor health potion' To make a minor health potion, enter "100" in the "candies" section, then put it into the cauldron and click "mix". After 15 seconds (a counter will be displayed for you), click "stop" and then put it into a bottle(s). You now have a minor health potion. 'Major health potion' To make a major health potion, put 100 lollipops into the cauldron and mix them. When the counter reaches ten seconds, add in 100 candies and let the mixing continue. When the timer reaches twenty seconds, stop it and put it into a bottle(s). 'Invulnerability potion' To make an invulnerability potion, put 2,000 candies into the cauldron and mix them. When the counter reaches sixty seconds, it will say "Mixing... too much mixing, your arms are hurting." Click stop, and then put it into a bottle(s). 'Turtle potion' To make a turtle potion, put 10,000 lollipops into the cauldron and click "boil". Once it says "Boiling... BOILING !", click "stop", then click "mix" and mix it for fifteen seconds. After that, click "stop", then add another 10,000 lollipops, and boil it again until it says "Boiling... BOILING !". Click stop, and then put it into a bottle(s). 'Cloning potion' To make a cloning potion, click "boil" (make sure there isn't anything in the Cauldron). After a while the water will burn. When it does, put in 1,337 candies, click "stop" (you don't have to leave the candies in the Cauldron for a set amount of time), and put it into a bottle(s). 'G.M.O.O.H. potion' To make a G.M.O.O.H. potion, put 10,000 candies and 500 lollipops into the cauldron and mix them for ten seconds. Then click "stop" and put it into a bottle(s). NOTE:' DO NOT change the base quantity of 10,000 candies if you wish to make more than one G.M.O.O.H. potion at a time. To make more than one, add 500 more lollipops for each extra potion. 'Superman potion To make a Superman potion, put 180 candies into the Cauldron and mix them for any amount of seconds. Then click "stop" and put it into a bottle(s). Other These work just the same as potions, and can be made in 'double batches' as well. 'Seed' To make a Seed, boil water (with nothing in the Cauldron) for any duration, add 650 candies and click "stop" (there isn't a required amount of time the candy has to be in). Then put it into a bottle(s). 'Jelly' To make Jelly, add 600 candies to the Cauldron and boil (you can let the water boil or burn) them. Then click "stop" and add 6,000 lollipops and mix them for ten seconds. Click "stop", then again add 600 candies, boil them, and click "stop". Then put them into a bottle(s). NOTE: It appears this makes two jellies by default. Combos When the steps to making potions satisfy requirements for other potions different potions may be brewed at one time. Like normal recipes these can be multiplied to multiply the number of potions. Of the three possible "combos", two produce Superman potions of little use. The combos are: *Health potion and Superman potion To make the recipe combo of Health potions and Superman potions put 900 candies in your cauldron, mix for around 15 seconds, and bottle to produce nine minor health pots and five superman potions. *Invulnerability potion and Superman potion The most efficient way to make Invulnerability potions and Superman potions is to put any multiple of 10 of 18000 candies in your cauldron and mix until your arms hurt. Put in bottles to make 100 superman potions and 9 invulnerability potions.(per 18000) *Cloning Potion & Seed This recipe can be more useful since both have an effect in quests. First, burn the water in your cauldron, then put 869050 candies in. Stop boiling and put into bottles to make 650 cloning potions and 1337 seeds. This is the cheapest way to get the combo without wasting candies. Since cloning potion does not require an exact amount of candies, you can make this combo cheaper. You can put 22750 candies to make 17 cloning potions and 35 seeds. This is almost as efficient as the first recipe, for much cheaper. For the cheapest combo, you can put 1950 candies to make 1 cloning potion and 3 seeds. :Partially adapted from the Candy Box Wiki at Potions - Candy Box Wiki. Category:Items Category:Inventory